wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragons
Dragons are the dominant life form of Pyrrhia, and are highly intelligent, more so than scavengers. They are capable of speech, tool-making, and other abilities that are normal in complex societies. Some even possess a form of magic. There hasn't been any known dragon that died of old age, and a few are known to have lived over a hundred years. Biology Dragons fall into one of seven general species, or tribes: RainWings, SandWings, SeaWings, NightWings, SkyWings, MudWings, and IceWings. They are capable of cross-breeding and producing hybrid dragons. They follow a hexapodal design, with six limbs, two of which have been modified for flight. The wings consist of membrane stretched in between the bones of the five digits, with a large claw on the third digit, and are attached at the top of the shoulder, with the forelegs attached at the bottom. All dragons are equipped with large talons at the base of each foot, five on the forelegs and four on the rear legs, and all can fly, however, not all can breathe fire. These dragons compensate for that with some other ability. They are typically carnivorous, with some being omnivorous, and they all have large, sharp teeth suited for their diet. RainWings, though, are mainly herbivores. Dragons have also be known to go for a month without eating. They reproduce by making eggs, and young dragons are called dragonets. Specialization Each tribe has specialized structures and abilities that differentiate them from the other tribes. Most typical is some sort of exhalation, most commonly fire. SkyWings, NightWings, and SandWings can breathe fire at any given time, whereas MudWings can only breathe fire when they are warm enough. IceWings exhale a freezing breath, while RainWings can spit corrosive acid that only affects biological matter. SeaWings are the only tribe that cannot exhale anything that may be used as a weapon. Most commonly modified structures in dragons are either the wings, the claws, or the tail. SkyWings have large, almost overdeveloped wings, making them the best fliers among the dragons. SeaWings, SandWings, IceWings, and RainWings all have tails and/or claws that help them survive in their various habitats - most commonly in some sort of defense. IceWings have modified claws to grip the ice, and SeaWings have webbed feet and powerful tails to aid in swimming. SandWings posses a venomous barb on their tail that is lethal to other life forms, and RainWings posses prehensile tails, similar to a chameleon's. MudWings have nostrils located on the top of the snout to allow them to breathe while submerged in mud and water. In addition, they can hold their breath for up to an hour. SeaWings are the most well equipped underwater, having gills, along with the ability to see in the dark to help them navigate their watery home. They use bio-luminescence to attract mates and to communicate while underwater, by using a language called Aquatic. NightWings supposedly have telepathy, as well as precognition, or the ability to predict future events. However, according to Stonemover, no NightWing has had these abilities in over a century, explaining why Starflight has no powers. But, NightWings have bacteria in their saliva to help kill prey, similar to a komodo dragon. They have created a veil of mystery around themselves, and not much is known about their abilities, but it is thought they are slightly resistant to lava and fire, as shown when Vengeance didn't die immediately from the lava he was submerged in. Like the SeaWings and SandWings, some NightWings have animus powers. RainWings also can change their scale color depending on their mood, or as they wish to blend into their surroundings. MudWings have tough and armored scales for extra protection, too. Some special dragons have mutations which cause differences in powers, such as an animus. Dragons that were born from blood-red eggs, such as Clay, are another example, as fire doesn't affect them. Dragons like Peril, however, have a touch that burns everything that they come into contact with. Society Dragons have a complex, matriarchal society where each tribe is ruled by a hereditary queen. Each tribe differs in its traditions and values of life due to habitat and physiology. They are advanced enough to have speech and writing - all dragons appear to speak the same language. The SeaWings use their bio-luminescent stripes to communicate with a seperathe language called Aquatic. Additionally, they have kingdoms, armor and handheld weapons, so technologically and socially they are about Middle Ages level (with the possible exception of the NightWings, as they are very scientific). NightWings and SeaWings usually pair off in lifelong partnerships, and the nuclear family is extremely important. It has been shown that MudWings and RainWings do not appear to care about their offspring. NightWings are plausible, as SkyWings and SeaWings care for their offspring deeply, as shown with Avalanche and Flame, Kestrel and Peril, Nautilus and Squid, and Queen Coral and her daughters. There is a possibility that each tribe was modeled after various ancient civilizations, like the MudWings after Sparta, the SeaWings after ancient Athens, or the Skywings after the Romans. History Before the dragons had queens, the scavengers ruled Pyrrhia, and were the top of the food chain. Eventually, the dragons rebelled and established tribes and queens, so dragons could get help when they needed it, as shown with Osprey. This was known to the dragons as the the Scorching. The dragon tribes were at peace for a long time, until Queen Oasis of the SandWings was killed by a scavenger. All her three daughters claimed the throne, sparking a global war among the dragon tribes. Gallery Seawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing. Art by Joy Ang. Sandwing 001.jpg|A typical SandWing. Art by Joy Ang. NightWing.jpg|A typical NightWing. Art by Joy Ang. 500px-SkyWing.jpg|A typical SkyWing. Art by Joy Ang. 320px-IceWing.jpg|A typical IceWing. Art by Joy Ang. Wings-of-Fire-RainWing-1024x853.jpg|A typical RainWing. Art by Joy Ang. Clay da mudwing.png|A typical MudWing. Art by Joy Ang. Category:SandWing History Category:MudWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:RainWing History Category:IceWing History Category:NightWing History Category:Tribes of Dragons